1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of compounds of formula 1
wherein the groups R1, R2, R3, R4 and n may have the meanings given in the claims and in the specification, for preparing a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of inflammatory and obstructive respiratory complaints, and new compounds of formula 1, per se.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Betamimetics (β-adrenergic substances) are known from the prior art.
For the drug treatment of diseases it is often desirable to prepare medicaments with a longer duration of activity. As a rule, this ensures that the concentration of the active substance in the body needed to achieve the therapeutic effect is guaranteed for a longer period without the need to re-administer the drug at frequent intervals. Moreover, giving an active substance at longer time intervals contributes to the wellbeing of the patient to a high degree.
It is particularly desirable to prepare a pharmaceutical composition that can be used therapeutically by administration once a day (single dose). The use of a drug once a day has the advantage that the patient can become accustomed relatively quickly to regularly taking the drug at certain times of the day.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide betamimetics that are characterized by a longer duration of activity and can thus be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions with a longer duration of activity. A particular aim of the invention is to prepare betamimetics that, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for administration once a day. A further objective of the invention is to prepare new betamimetics that, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for administration once a day for the treatment of inflammatory or obstructive respiratory complaints. In addition to the above objectives, the present invention also sets out to provide betamimetics that are not only exceptionally potent but are also characterized by a high degree of selectivity with respect to the β2-adreno-receptor.